


Nostalgia

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 Years, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Reunions, School Reunion, Smart Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Sam convinces Dean to go to his high schools ten year reunion whilst Sam looks after Dean's son, Ben. Of course drama ensues when not only does Dean confront his ex-friends (who ditched him) but also when Lisa Braeden, a woman Dean had a one night stand with four years ago resulting in Ben's birth, appears demanding to see her son, who she has no rights to. After his outburst, guess who's there to cheer the Winchester up.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> For the eighth word 'Nostalgia'
> 
> Got to admit this one epically failed. I barely draw on Cas and Dean to be honest, so it hasn't come out in the way I wanted it to, but I quite like the relationship between Dean, Sam and Dean's kid, Ben... so sorry if this annoys anyone...
> 
> Sorry about any spelling/punctuation mistakes -my spellcheck thingamajig isn't working for some reason...sad times.

** 008 Nostalgia **

“Do I have to go? We could all just hang out here.” Grumbled the man as he stared at his younger brother, who was sat on Dean’s bed with Ben,

“Yes you do! Come on, man, it’s been 10 years”

“So?”

“So you get to see your old friends!”

“Sam. I could honestly care less about those people, they turned their back on me the moment I decided I wanted to be...you know successful, studious and raise my grades.”

“Okay but if you go you can see if they actually did something with their lives and if they didn’t you can rub it in their faces that not only do you have a successful business, but you also have an amazing son!”

“Fine. Fine! Alright you can win, I’ll go!” Dean exclaimed as the three walked (well technically two walked as Sam carried Ben) downstairs. The older Winchester threw his black jacket over his white dress shirt and black jeans, placing his combat boots on, he opened the door, “You know, I’m not sure I like my brother and son teaming up on me and kicking me out of my own home.” He stared down (or technically up at Sam because he was a Sasquatch) raising an eyebrow at their attempts at innocent looks.

“Pfft! We wouldn’t do such a thing!”

“Yes. You currently are doing said thing” Sam just pouted, Ben following his uncles actions and doing the same, “Right I’m going now and this house better be in one piece when I return...” Quietly so only Sam could hear, he muttered “If I return” Causing his brother to stifle a snort of amusement.

“You’ll live. At least you won’t have to deal with Ruby at your reunion, unlike me.”

“You may have that demon, but I’ve got to put up with Meg Masters, assuming she isn’t in prison...again.” 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Shutting the engine to his beloved Impala off, Dean sighed and hesitantly exited his car. Walking inside to get his name tag or whatever you have to do at these hellish things. He headed over to the drink stand once he placed his sticker on his shirt, though his jacket hid it, not that Dean cared. Grabbing himself a bottle of beer, he leaned against a wall, watching everyone and listening in on what he could hear.

“Did you hear that car rumble?”

“Yeah, pretty loud, what about it?” Some woman replied to Dean’s old friend, a guy called Jack that had promptly abandoned Dean when the Winchester started getting really good grades,

“Well, it sounded an awful lot like Winchester’s Impala.”

“It was.” Oh and that was Dean’s other ex-friend called Daniel, “He got here about 10 minutes ago or something.”

“Wow, he still has that car.” Muttered Jack,

“Yeah, it’s in perfect condition. I mean got to hand it to him, I wouldn’t sell that beauty.” Daniel replied,

“So where is he? Too afraid to show his face?” Commented Stacey as she joined the three,

“Hello Dan, Jack. Who might you be?”

“Oh I’m Jack’s wife, Daisy.”

“Pleasure.” The two women shook hands, “Anyway where is he?”

“Do we care?”

“Well, I want to know if the jackass ended up being successful after all that BS about getting high grades.” Stacey muttered. Dean sighed and walked over to them.

“I believe I am successful, I do own Winchester Mechanics and I have recently taken over my Uncle’s mechanics as he is retiring. So overall, I find myself very successful, I live with a comfortable amount of wealth.”

“Oh my…” Moaned the women as they took in the 6’1” man. Sure in high school Dean was considered very dateable and hot, but now that he had grown and filled out some more, he was absolutely stunning. He could turn straight men gay and lesbians straight. Everyone looked at Dean, surprised by his sudden appearance and statement. With that said, Dean wandered away, not interested in whatever bullshit they’d start spouting upon hearing he was wealthy.

**——LINE BREAK——**

As Dean wandered away, he bumped into someone. Someone he didn’t even think would be at the reunion, mostly because he had pushed this woman so far out of his mind, he’d forgotten about her.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” He looked down at the woman, “Lisa?”

“Hi, Dean…” At least she had the courtesy of feeling and looking ashamed when she caught Dean’s eye. Dean turned, planning on walking away when she grabbed his arm, “Come on, Dean, please talk to me.”

“Why? Why should I talk to you?”

“It’s been 10 years.”

“Oh…oh really? Ten years…well actually for us it’s been four. Four almost five years or do you not remember our fun night together when we crossed paths, then 10 months later you came running back to me.” Neither had realised the growing silence in the hall as their old classmates stopped to watch the ongoing and uprising argument.

“I want to see him.”

“Oh, so you do remember Ben. Do you remember finding me that day and shoving the month old baby into my arms? The baby I knew nothing about. I remember that day like it was yesterday and not four years ago. You came running to me, shoving my month old son in my arms and demanding I take him, that I take him or he’ll be thrown into the system. Then the next day forms were filled. Forms declaring I was now his guardian. Then there was that other form that you signed stating you had no obligations towards Ben and that you didn’t want to see him or meet him. And if you ever did, I had the right to say no. Which is what I am saying right now. So, no. No, you are not allowed to meet Ben.”

“Please, Dean! It was a mistake, I wasn’t ready for him!”

“And you think I was?” He exclaimed loudly, “I was 24 years old, just out of university and buying an apartment to live in whilst working at my uncles mechanics! I was in no way prepared to have my own child, I didn’t even know you were pregnant! You think it’s been easy being a single man with a son? It sure as hell isn’t! Still, I’ve raised him well, whilst making sacrifices of my own. You know I haven’t had an actual date in four years? I haven’t been able to have my own free time, because when I wasn’t working my arse off to make sure I had enough money to support Ben and myself, I was looking after my kid. I was in the exact same boat as you, but at least I care enough to raise him.”  
  
“Dean, please, just once. One time, that’s all I need.”

“That sentence just shows that you don’t deserve to meet him.”

“Why? Tell me why!” She screamed angrily, not understanding why she wasn’t allowed to meet Ben,

“Because you only care for yourself! You’re a selfish bitch, who doesn’t realise what will happen if you meet Ben.” She slapped him and Dean let her, but when she went to do so again, he grabbed her wrist, “Do you have any idea the heartbreak I suffered a few months ago, when little four year old Ben wandered over to me after kindergarten? At kindergarten that day they had been making cards for mother’s day, but of course Ben had no mother to make a card for. So he asked me with his wide little eyes, ‘daddy, why don’t I have a mummy?’. It was the most painful thing to explain to him that you weren’t ready for a child and that he wasn’t a planned child. Then, oh god, then with tears streaming down his face, he asked if he did something wrong, if he did something to make you abandon him. His questions made me cry, I fucking held him as he cried himself to sleep, comforting him and once he was out, I sobbed my goddamn heart out. So I don’t want you to meet him, because you’ll only leave and make him feel like he did something wrong. When Ben is older and can make his own decisions, I will ask him if he wants to meet you and it will be his decision. Not yours. Not mine. His.” Lisa was frozen in shock, Dean too froze when he realised that everyone had heard him. Quickly walking outside, Dean took a seat, his bottle of beer, lay forgotten beside him as he stared up at the darkening sky from the bench he sat on.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Hello Dean, do you mind if I take a seat?” Came the voice of Dean’s dreams, turning towards the man, Dean found himself forgetting how to breathe. There standing in his trench-coat much like the one he wore as a student was Castiel Novak. When Castiel had moved to Dean’s school, Dean had learned that he was bisexual with a preference to men. Since then Dean had been in love with the man, sure it sounded farfetched but even now whenever the taller man came across a trench-coat his mind immediately went to Castiel.  
  
“Jesus Christ.” Murmured Dean as he took in the man, who had also grown from a good-looking teenager into an adonis (which he could technically be classed as considering 24 years old is still young for a man).

“Not quite, though I am named after the angel of Thursday.” Responded Castiel as he took a seat with a smirk, “I heard what happened.”

“Didn’t everyone.” Dean muttered in response,

“True, but I felt I should come outside and offer you comfort or congratulations depending on which you need. Speaking so passionately about your son was truly remarkable and I apologise for the struggles you must have had and the ones to come. Though I believe you are an extraordinary man, who has always had the ability to overcome struggles and succeed. I mean I heard you own Winchester Mechanics -I’ve often gone to one of the shops near me for my own vehicle and the people have been so very helpful and amazing at their jobs.”

“Thank you, Cas, that means a lot.” Cas smiled at the man and placed a hand on his knee in a comforting gesture as the two leaned back on the bench table, their feet standing on the bench where you’re supposed to sit as opposed to the actual table part.

The two suddenly turned to look at one another, their faces inches apart and slowly they leaned in. Lips touching in a soft manner, their kiss gradually filling with passion as they pushed themselves closer to each other. Parting for breath, they leaned their foreheads against one another.  
  
“Dean…would you be interested in going on a date with me?”

“I’d love to, Cas…you don’t have any problems with children do you?”

“No…I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 6 pm?”

“Sounds good.” They smiled at each other, kissing once more before deciding to go to their homes.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Dean let out a happy sigh as he quietly entered his house. He spotted his brother sleeping on the couch with Dean’s son against his chest. Smiling at them, he went to place a blanket over when Sam’s eyes flickered open,  
  
“Hey, Dean.” He whispered,

“Heya, Sammy, good night?”

“Yeah, we watched some movies and ate popcorn.” Sam sat up gently and picked Ben up, “Let’s get him to bed.”  
  
“Pass him here.” Dean murmured back, hugging his sleeping son to his chest as though to comfort Dean of the anxiety and drama he faced earlier that night. Placing the boy in his bed and pulling his Avenger themed duvet cover up to the boys chin, making sure that Ben’s favourite teddy was in the boys arms. Kissing his son on the forehead, the two brothers wandered back to the living room to talk.

“So how was tonight?”

“Dramatic…but it ended well.”

“Explain.”

“Lisa was there and things blew up when she asked to see Ben, I said no…” He started to explain the situation to Sam before pausing when he reached the topic of Cas, “You…do you remember Castiel? The guy in the trench-coat.”

“The one you had a major -and I mean major- crush on? Yes.”  
  
“He came out to comfort me and well I had this sudden…nostalgic sort of moment when I was remembering seeing him in high school, watching him with his little quirks and I just found myself missing all of that, even though we never spoke, I just felt a bit of regret for never taking the time to speak with him despite having a huge crush on the guy. But then tonight…well he came out to speak with me and suddenly we started kissing and shit…I…I have a date with him tomorrow…”

“That’s great Dean! I’m so happy for you! I’ll watch Ben, if you want?”

“Thank you, Sammy. Thank you.” Dean murmured pulling his taller yet younger brother in for a hug, tears welled up in Dean’s eyes, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, kiddo.”

“Ain’t a kid anymore Dean…love you.”

“Love you too…bitch.”

“Jerk.” Muttered Sam before the two pulled away and wandered to their rooms, Sam had claimed one of the guest rooms as his own to crash in whenever, not that Dean minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so you made it to the end, yay! Again, I'm sorry that this was more focused on the relationship between Sam and Dean (and Ben), I really struggled with the word 'nostalgia' -maybe because I've never had a 'nostalgic' sort of moment...
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> Bye!


End file.
